Drinking with Darkness
by FluffyMidKnight
Summary: When Marik's drunken antics get him into trouble Bakura comes to his aid. But Bakura can only take so much neglect and teasing before he confronts Marik. Theifshipping and a smige of Tendershipping if you squint. Drug use and swearing. Abridged Personalities.


A/N So this was pretty much just a vent over some girl doing this exact thing to me. Shes'e pretty much a gender swapped abridged Marik. If you can't tell these are abridged personalities. So read on.

Oh and Every time you review Bakura kills a kitten, SO REVIEW AND BRING ABOUT THE KITTY APOCALYS!

Bakura lay down on his bed in his shoe box of an apartment. He leaned back ignoring the loose springs protruding into his back. He raised a small bottle of whiskey to his pale lips and just before the burning hot liquid passed his lips he heard his phone loudly buzz.

"Fuck." Bakura cursed out loud.

Bakura checked his phone to see one new message from Marik saying he was stuck at a train station, drunk and apparently he had injured himself doing some stupid stunt. He was begging Bakura to come pick him up and reluctantly Bakura obliged. Grabbing two cigarettes and his coat he hurried out the door before Marik managed to injure himself further.

Bakura walked quickly down the street to the train station and sure enough sitting on a bench outside was a crying Marik.

"BAKURA!" Marik drunkenly cried. "It was awful Odion left me on a beach because I wanted to fuck Mai and he said I was too drunk and then he just left, who does that. BAKURA, who does that. And I fell in the sand and it cut me. LOOK at my knee BAKURA. HELP ME." The drunken rambling continued.

Bakura grumbled while supporting Marik's weight and steering him back to his apartment. As they walked Marik continued to rant, offer drinks to strangers, randomly burst into tears and beg to go clubbing so more people could see his midriff.

Finally the pair made it back to Bakura's apartment and almost immediately Marik started to whine about his injured knee. Rolling up Marik's loose jeans revealed a measly scraped, coated with dried blood and irritated by sand.

"What the bloody hell are you whining about, your more of a masochist than I am?" Growled Bakura.

"But it hurts Bakura, make it better." Marik pouted.

"Fine, wait here I'm sure yanushi keeps a first aid kit somewhere here. Oh there's some pizza in the fridge." Bakura sighed as he took one more glance at Marik and gave a resigned smile. Marik had seeming forgotten about his knee and was gobbling pizza.

When Bakura came back Marik pulled his arm dragging him towards the door.

"Bloody hell, where are we going." Demanded Bakura.

"I wanna go find all the Steve's and go clubbing and find Odion and kick his ass." Marik rambled continuously.

"Fine lets go, but if my knife isn't hilt deep in somebody before the end of the night, You..Will..Suffer." Bakura smirked wickedly emphasizing every word.

"Just come on." Begged Marik.

Back in the city Marik continued to run down the street and somehow managed to get more hyperactive and obnoxious once he met up with all his Steve's. A Few of the Steve's had decided that with Marik in his intoxicated state it was the perfect time to get revenge for years of mind control. Catching on Marik ran ahead to talk with Bakura.

"Bakura, the Steve's are being mean to me." Marik whined draping himself over Bakura.

"Well they are Steve's why don't you just use mind control like the malevolent puppet master you are." Pointed out Bakura.

"But then what excuse do I have to hang out with you." Smiled Marik innocently, an impressive feat considering his total lack of innocents.

"Hummm" Bakura raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, and I mean honestly you and I are the only sexy ones here." Marik said suggestively, Planting a quick kiss on Bakura's pale lips.

"Gotta run the rest of the Steve's up ahead and if Odions up ahead there will be hell to pay." Marik sped off, leaving Bakura stunned.

"_Maybe Marik isn't as straight as I thought, mmmmm." _Mused Bakura to himself.

One of the Steve's had been hanging back from the group, he and Bakura wound up hanging out watching Marik and the rest of the Steve's. Eventually they all found themselves outside a McDonald's. Bakura and the only quiet Steve, with a reputation for stabbing people with scissors were sitting on a bench. When Marik emerged with a ridiculous amount of straws.

"YES, I have stolen all the straws, McDonald's will be thrown into chaos!" Marik screamed triumphantly. Scissors and Bakura shared a knowing look, both quite used to Marik's antics.

"Have some straws Bakura, straws make people happy." With that Marik threw a bunch of straws into the air and they fell like confetti over the two, He then went back to his Steve's.

Scissors had short black hair and dark empty eyes. His oversized black tee shirt hung on his emaciated frame. Scissors began to rummage around in his bag before pulling out a plastic baggie with two syringes inside. He fumbled with the baggie but then quickly grabbed one syringe and shoved it into his arm, jamming the plunger down with force.

"Want the rest?" Asked Scissors nonchalantly, Bakura nodded.

"Master Marik likes you you know." Scissors as he passed the second syringe to Bakura.

"He likes that I will clean up his messes, he's not gay." Replied Bakura unsure about the truth of that statement he focused on lining up his needle.

"If you say so, we can head back to yours and ride out this high." Scissors suggested.

Bakura nodded and walked over to where Marik was now flirting with one of the female Steve's.

"Marik, I'm heading off with Steve Scissors." Said Bakura, slightly disheartened.

"AWWWWWW, But fluffy... Ok, I'll come over later, don't let Steve get in too much shit." Marik flung his arms around Bakura to hug him good bye.

"Don't call me fluffy." Bakura muttered resting his head on Marik's, looking sadly at the younger man.

Bakura and Scissors walked off in silence. Back at Bakura's apartment Bakura threw a blanket at Scissors and Scissors curled up on the couch. Seeing that it was four am Bakura walked into the next room and allowed himself to fall onto the bed.

"Bakura wake up, wake up." A familiar voice awoke a very groggy Bakura. Followed by someone climbing into bed with him.

"Mmmm, Marik." Mumbled Bakura.

"Wake up thief king, it's Steve, Master Marik is in the other bed with female Steve." Steve explained expressionlessly.

"How the bloody hell did you all get in?" A very angry Bakura asked.

"Ryo is home, hey do you want to fuck?" Steve tactlessly asked.

"I'll deal with Yanushi soon but if you get one inch closer you will wish you were in the shadow realm." Threatened Bakura, grabbing a hidden knife from under his bed as he got up.

Falling back onto the couch in the next room. Bakura held his knife to the light, examining it. He threw it in the air with a flick of his wrist and caught the speeding blade with a flourish. Lost in thought Bakura zoned out to the woosh of his knife flying through the air. Scissors had rolled onto the floor and was heavily passed out there.

"Bakura why is there a Steve in my bed?" Ryo asked casually.

"Ask the Marik that's in bed with it." Responded an angry Bakura.

"Aww, You liked him didn't you?" Ryo asked while perching himself on the edge of the couch.

"It's not like that I'm not some weak love sick kitten like you." Mocked Bakura.

"But you do care about him." Ryo prodded. As mean as his Yami was he deserved a little happiness.

"My relationships work best when we work on the assumption that we are both heartless demons, Marik might actually be capable of that." Mused Bakura, his eyes wandering to the bedroom door.

"He does care about you, he just likes being a manwhore." Ryo soothed, swiping the knife out of the air.

"Feh, hey when did you get good with a knife?" Bakura said, shocked, Ryo knew better than to get anywhere near his knives.

"I live with you, now talk to Marik, throw a knife at him, tell him you hate him, chain him to a bed do whatever your twisted version of foreplay is and stop sulking that you can't get laid. You can, you just want Marik." Ryo pointed the knife at Bakura, exasperated.

"Don't push it Yanushi, but I will talk to him." Getting up Barkua walked into the bedroom.

Sliding the door open Bakura saw Marik curled up with that female Steve. Marik looked up at Bakura and smiled at him. Tightening his hands into fists as he walked out. The Steve in Bakura's bed stirred and followed him. He walked into the living room and leered over the Steve on the floor.

"Get up you junkie shit." Steve yelled to the scrawny mass on the floor, slamming his boot into it's ribs.

"Steve, get out." Warned Bakura.

"Why is Steve so bloody pissed." Ryo whispered to Bakura.

"Because he's hungover, and Scissors get treated best of all the Steve's." Explained Bakura, knife pointed at Steve.

"Wake that useless junkie up?" Steve asked, clearly unaware of how dangerous Bakura is with a knife.

"Marik! Get your bloody Steve's out of here before I paint the walls with all their blood." Called a furious Bakura.

"Urrrggg, Bakura, I'm tired." Marik said as he stumbled out of the room.

"Where is girl Steve." Growled Bakura through clenched teeth.

"Uh, whats up ..." A tired feminine voice was cut off by a knife landing in the wall inches from her face.

"Get out, now!" Bakura demanded.

The female Steve ran out with her head down. Marik looked down the hall, still not sure what was going on in the haze of booze and fatigue. Though he didn't seem too disappointed by the disappearance of a girl he supposedly cared for, who knows, her name was Steve she could have been under his control. Bakura was finding it difficult to be pissed at Marik now that his plaything was gone.

"All of you get out, I need to speak to Marik, that includes you Scissors, OUT!" Insisted Bakura, landing an encouraging kick to Scissors ribs.

"Bakura, whats with you?" Marik asked, leaning seductively on the door frame.

"Dammit it all to Ra, Marik You make it so hard to be mad at you." Cried Bakura, exasperated.

"Are you distracted by my sexiness." Marik teased,

"Frankly yes but that's not what I'm mad about. Marik I can't take this. You flirt with me, you call every time you're in trouble, you bloody kissed me for fucks sake. But I seem to be the only person in the city you haven't fucked." Raged Bakura. Staring accusingly at Marik.

"Bakura, It's not like that." Marik tried to reason.

"Look Bakura, Were both pretty fucked up and it works but I like sleeping around and if I was with you things would get errrm... Complected." Continued Marik.

"Really, We've been friends, what, five years? And all I'm worth is It's complected. You can go to buggery for all I care." Bakura clenched his fists trying not to lose control of his temper.

"One robbing the tomb I was guarding is a bad start to a friendship and two I really do care about you I just kind of hate you as well." Marik, was waffling around for an explanation at this point.

"Well I hate you too, I hate how much you whine, I hate how I invite you somewhere and you bring a whole posse, I hate your stupid plans and I hate that you kissed me." Bakura was pissed off.

"I don't remember that." Marik raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"It was a few hours ago, you were so bloody drunk I doubt you remember." Sighed Bakura, this wasn't going anywhere.

"Ok, I'm sorry for leading you on." Marik started.

"No! Marik don't say that. You said it yourself were both pretty fucked and it works." Pleaded Bakura.

"Bakura," Mariks voice was soft now. "This won't work, I'm leaving now." Sadly Marik left.

And then Bakura was all alone, as always.


End file.
